Snowflakes And Sparkles
by Bow-ties-and-red-fedoras
Summary: TAG 2015. It's nearly Christmas, and little Penny is so excited about it that she can hardly sleep!


**A/N- 5 ****days until Christmas! I wrote this at the beginning of of September, but kept forgetting to do anything with it until now :-)**

**Thank you to LouTheStarSpeaker for betaing this!**

**I don't have any pocket money at the minute****, let alone get any money from this, and I definitely don't own Thunderbirds.  
**

It's Christmas Eve, and eight-year-old Penelope can't sleep.

She's tried everything, really she has, but it seems impossible, and so after her fifth attempt at counting sheep, she glances up at the clock and creeps out of her bedroom, her tiny slippered feet padding on the wood as she lets the door creak slowly shut behind her. Her footsteps echo throughout the empty hallways, rippling through the air as if it were water.

Her blue eyes are wide with curiosity, and they flit from one thing to another, as though memorizing the scenery in her head. There's a string of glittering red tinsel hung elegantly above a familiar doorway, beckoning her further into places she knows she shouldn't be. She hesitates slightly, wrapping little fingers around the old wooden handle before pushing the door open with a mischievous grin. Brushing her disheveled hair out of her eyes, she steps inside, with the thrill of forbidden happiness washing over her as she creeps towards the tree.

The Christmas tree is always magnificent, and this year is certainly no exception. It's several metres taller than her, and is adorned with sparkling baubles that project golden reflections on the walls when she touches them. Each one is ever-so-slightly slightly different, whether that be size, colour or decoration, but they all match in a beautiful way that Penny finds herself longing to understand.

A string of multicoloured lights is nestled amongst the branches, spiralling from the star like a helter-skelter. She reaches out to touch one, and its glow tints her pale skin a distinctive shade of icy blue as she holds it, staring into the light. Kicking off her slippers to go on tiptoes, she cranes her neck to see the star, right at the top, and laughs to herself when she remembers how Parker let her stand on his shoulders to place it.

It shines in the dim light of the moon, the ribbons of light twirling around its tip as if they're dancing in circles around it. The tree itself is a deep emerald green, not quite real, but close enough that Penny thinks of it that way, dusted with glittery white to resemble frost or snow settling on the branches, decorating it in a brilliant sparkling haze.

The clock strikes twelve, and she stares up in awe and wonder for a few moments, her expression the epitome of innocent curiosity despite the fact she knows very well she's not meant to be there. She kneels down beside the tree, taking in its sparkling beauty, a colour scheme of gold and scarlet that reflects in a kaleidoscope in her eyes. She reaches for the largest present, marked in elegant raven-black calligraphy with her full name, and bites her lip in indecision.

Her mind wanders back to her fathers words of warning about not opening presents early, but she wonders if it would be so bad to just take a peek. Staring at the silvery wrapping paper, she shakes her head firmly, sliding the present back into its place under the tree with a sigh of disappointment. She sits cross-legged on the polished wooden tiles for a moment, wondering what to do, and when she is about to give into the urge to open the present, something catches her attention.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spies snowflakes falling outside, and runs to the window, the presents forgotten for the moment as she watches the flakes of white settle on the lawn. She looks around, checking that no-one can see, and swings open the door, stepping out into the cold. She shivers in her little Santa Claus pyjamas and fluffy pink slippers, but her mile-wide smile lights up and she squeals in delight as she catches a snowflake in the palm of her hand.

Parker can't help but smile as he watches her from a distance, though he knows she should be in bed, just as he knows he should send her straight back inside. He does neither, however, just grabs her coat and hat and steps out into the light, handing them to her with a scolding expression and breaking into a teasing smile at the little girl.

He shakes his head as she runs off into the snow, reminding her not to stray too far, though he knows she won't listen. Just as long as he finds her before anyone else, before her father wakes up, it'll be okay. She slips on the ice, but stops herself on a tree branch, one she's climbed countless times, and waves to him with that carefree Christmas cheer that radiates from her around this time.

It's Christmas Eve, after all.


End file.
